


Guests and Fish

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy haven't seen Loki in <em>months,</em> and they <em>definitely</em> weren't expecting to find him knocking on their (seventh-floor) window, <em>covered in blood.</em> Sanctuary for the night is only reasonable.</p><p>Of course, then he stays for another <em>two weeks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests and Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/gifts).



> This fic was written for [my friend Perky,](perkymcskittles.tumblr.com) who won my most recent Tumblr giveaway. ^_^

They were woken in the middle of the night by the sound of someone knocking on the window. At first they both just sort of grumbled and rolled closer together, Teddy reaching down to pull the comforter up higher.

Then, though, the knocking came again, and Billy remembered that they were in a seventh-floor apartment.

He sat up with a start, ignored Teddy's irritated grunting, and got out of bed.

 _Teddy_ got up a moment later, when Billy's startled cursing filled the room. _He_ was the one who wrenched the window open, leaned out, and said, “Loki, what the _hell_ are you doing?”

“Hello, friends!” Loki beamed at them, clambering up Teddy's outstretched arm and ignoring their stares. “Nice night, isn't it?”

“ _Loki,_ you just—” Billy sputtered, red-faced. “I—you—we haven't seen you for _months,_ you just fucking _disappeared_ after the party—”

Teddy couldn't quite help himself but to mutter, “You don't call, you don't write...”

“—and suddenly you're climbing through our bedroom window _covered in blood?_ ”

“Well, the _blood_ wasn't part of the plan.” Loki brushed himself off, sending a few flakes of dried blood fluttering to the floor. “I wasn't _intending_ to ruin your nice carpet—and _ow,_ by the way, I know _I_ didn't teach you those wards—although this _is_ very nice, when did you get your own place?”

Billy and Teddy just glared at him.

He smiled weakly. “All right, all right, not the point. The _point_ is, I've been doing some work for the All-Mother, and I ran into a bit of trouble with some old enemies. Who had swords.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “And a dart gun, apparently.”

“What—oh, that?” Loki glanced over at his shoulder, frowned, and tugged the dart out. “No, that one was Kate. I tried her apartment first, it was closer. Did you know she still has perfect aim mid-coitus?”

“I—oh my god, you _didn't_ interrupt her while she was...”

“In fact I did.”

Billy seemed vaguely pleased. “Normally Miss America's the one who hits you, it's nice to know Kate's gotten a turn.”

“Well, _she_ would have hit me _too,_ only her vision was. Ah. Impaired by the location of her face.”

“Wait, she was also—oh my _god._ ” Billy went bright red. “Kate? And America?”

“It seems so. In any case, I've mostly healed, but I'm sort of a mess. May I prevail upon you as old friends to lend me the use of your shower? And maybe a change of clothes?”

They stared at him for another moment, and then Teddy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I'll go get the guest room set up.”

Loki smiled slyly. “You _know,_ in the ancient times in Scandinavia, it was traditional to let a guest sleep in the bed with his hosts.”

“I _knew_ that, Loki.” Billy folded his arms across his chest. “But that's because they frequently only had one bed. _We,_ however, live in the _present,_ and so we can give you a whole _room._ ”

“So I don't get to sleep with you?”

“No.”

A moment later a towel hit Loki in the back of the head, and Teddy patted him on the shoulder. “Bathroom's on the other side of the living room. Go wash.”

 

–

 

When they woke up in the morning, Loki was still there, which was actually surprising, since they'd half-expected him to disappear in the night. But no, he wasn't just still _there,_ he was sitting on the counter in the kitchenette, eating a bowl of Corn Pops and watching Saturday morning cartoons. He waved when Billy wandered in. “Good morning, Billy!”

Billy stared groggily for a moment before managing, “You eat your cereal dry? There's milk in the fridge, you know.”

“I like how it crunches when there isn't any milk.” Loki beamed at him. “And would you believe me if I told you I'm lactose intolerant?”

“Not even for a second, I've _seen_ how much butter you put on your pancakes. Not to mention the amount of cheese you eat.”

“I suppose that's fair.”

“So do you have some kind of...credentials from the All-Mother or something? To prove you're working for her? Uh. Them? You're going to have to forgive me if I don't automatically believe you, you _have_ kind of lied to me a ton.”

“To be fair, I lie to _everyone_ a ton.”

“That doesn't make it better.”

“Well, if you insist...” Loki dug in his pockets—his clothes were miraculously clean since the previous night—frowned, and then pulled a glowing orb out of his sleeve and tossed it to Billy.

Billy squinted at it for a moment and then tossed it back. “Good enough.”

Loki tucked the orb back into his sleeve. “So how _have_ you been?”

“Improving with therapy.” Teddy was up. He poured himself a cup of milk, kissed Billy on the cheek, and then turned to glare at Loki. “Why are you _here?_ ”

“I thought you'd be pleased to see me.”

“You can't be _that_ deluded. You practically destroyed our lives, and then left without even saying goodbye.”

Loki opened his mouth, presumably to give another glib answer, and then closed it again. After a moment's pensive frowning, he said, “I was in trouble and needed help from a friend, and you were the only ones I could think of. I'm not well-liked.”

“I should say not.” Teddy rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. “But yeah, I guess we _are_ your friends.”

“And you have taught me a lot, I guess I owe you a favor.” Billy was making coffee now, interacting with the coffeemaker in a way that suggested that it was an old and well-loathed enemy.

“Good. Ah. Good.” A tension they hadn't noticed went out of Loki's shoulders. “So you...won't mind me staying another night? So I have time to clear the riff-raff away from my apartment?”

“Sure. As long as you clean up after yourself.”

“I'm _very_ clean.”

“I saw your room on the spaceship, don't even try that on me.”

 

–

 

Loki was a shockingly quiet, courteous houseguest. He cleaned up after himself. He did dishes. He helped make dinner. In fact, he was _such_ a good houseguest that it took them a few days to realize that he seemed to have no intention of leaving.

Friday night, a week after Loki had first climbed through their window, Billy pressed his face into Teddy's shoulder and groaned, “Why won't he _leave?_ ”

So Teddy messaged Kate.

Her reply arrived in seconds. _[Papaya King. 11 sharp tomorrow. We'll workshop it.]_

 

–

 

“So where's Billy?”

“He and David are working on a project, he's at David's apartment.”

“Ah.” Kate took a slurp of her juice. “How are things with you guys and David?”

Teddy shrugged. “ _We_ like _him_ fine. He still apologizes every time he sees me. Eventually I figure he'll stop being embarrassed.”

“He invaded your space and made himself look like an idiot, of course he's embarrassed. He's not a guy who likes to look stupid.”

“True. But I forgave him. I think he'll manage, he's a good guy.”

“Has Tommy managed to get him in bed yet?”

“I'm...not sure? They've got something weird going on with Noh-Varr, apparently he's living with them.”

“Sometimes life takes you to strange places.”

Teddy grinned at her. “Speaking of which, how's America doing these days?”

Kate turned bright red. “Teddy Altman, that is _none_ of your business.”

“If you say so.” He took a bite of his hot dog and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She retaliated by trying to put salt in his juice.

After their struggle had run its course, Teddy had stopped laughing, and they'd both gotten new drinks, she said, “So what's this Loki problem?”

“Oh, god, so. He turns up at our _window_ a week ago, _covered_ in blood, and he was so fucking pitiful that we let him use the guest room and the shower. And then somehow he conned us into letting him stay another night, and now _he won't leave._ ”

She nodded. “All right. Tell me exactly what he's been doing.”

He ran down all of it—the helping, the cleaning, the fact that he'd made them _dinner_ one night. Kate nodded, asked for details a few times, and then drained her juice contemplatively.

“It's pretty simple,” she said, after he'd finished. “He has a crush on Billy.”

“...he _what?_ ”

“He has for ages, actually. Didn't you ever notice on the ship? He's _dopey_ for Billy. It's pretty cute.”

“Not to _me!_ How do I make it _stop?_ ”

“Teddy, it's only a crush. They _do_ go away after a while. But anyway...you could confront him about it privately, or kick him out. You could ignore it, and it'll wear off. Or...”

“Or?”

“You _could_ just talk to Billy. I mean, remember how pissed you were when you found out about Billy's little hands-off talk with David? Do him the same courtesy.” She took a thoughtful bite of her hot dog. “Or, I mean, I guess you could _both_ sleep with him. He _is_ pretty hot now.”

Teddy choked. “Did. Did you just suggest we have a threesome?”

She grinned. “They _are_ fun.”

“When did _you..._ ”

“ _That_ is for me to know and you to _never_ find out.”

 

–

 

“Kate said _what?_ ”

“That Loki has a crush on you.” Teddy ran a finger absently up the bottom of Billy's foot. “And that he's _apparently_ had it since we were in space.”

Billy batted Teddy's hand away. “And then she suggested that we sleep with him.”

“I think she was joking.”

“I need a drink.”

“Billy, you _don't_ drink.”

“I do _now._ Don't we still have that bottle of scotch Uncle Seth brought over for the housewarming party? Before he remembered that we weren't twenty-one?”

“It's in the cabinet under the toaster.”

Billy got up and unearthed the unopened bottle of scotch and a jelly glass with Daredevil on it. “You want any?”

Teddy shrugged. “Sure, what the hell.”

The other jelly glass had Ms. Marvel on it, and the paint was flaking a bit. Billy opened the bottle, sniffed it, and blinked. “It _smells_ good, at least.” He poured for both of them. “And...I guess it's a nice color?” Cap back on the bottle. Sip. Frantic coughing. “Oh my _god,_ that is _foul._ People actually _like_ this stuff?”

“Here, give it.” Teddy accepted the Ms. Marvel glass and took a careful sip. “ _Wow._ That is...that's definitely a _powerful_ flavor.”

“How does anyone _drink_ this?”

“Maybe it gets better? Like, the flavor has to build up?”

“That sounds...plausible?”

“We should test it.”

“I'll order some pizza.”

While Billy was ordering, Teddy took another sip and coughed furiously. “I _think_ that one was better.”

Loki arrived not long after the pizzas did. They hadn't quite worked out how he managed to get in and out of the building without a ket, but by the time he put in an appearance they were well past caring. Billy hoisted his jelly glass, grinning. “Loki! Hey!”

Loki blinked. “Ah...hello?”

“Have a drink! We're having scotch and pizza!”

The god's eyes lit up. “Don't mind if I do.” He took his first swig directly from the neck of the bottle as he sat down on the couch next to them—and then coughed. “That is _potent._ ”

Teddy patted him heavily on the shoulder. “It gets better. You just need to have some more.”

“I've _had_ scotch before. I _like_ scotch.”

“But have you had it in _this_ body?”

“...that's a good point.” Loki took another swig from the bottle and choked. “ _Oof._ Yes, that may be the problem.”

“I think the _real_ problem is that you are drinking _right out of the bottle,_ which is _gross._ ” Billy plucked it out of his hands and replaced it with two slices of buffalo chicken pizza on a paper plate. “Hang on, I'll get you a cup.”

The third jelly glass had a faded picture of Valkyrie. Loki squinted at it. “I'm not overly fond of her.”

“Bet you're not.” The golden scotch splashed off the sides of the glass as Billy poured. “Do you like me?”

The tip of Loki's nose promptly went red. “I. Ah. Yes, of course. Of course I like you. You're a very good friend.”

“Right, yes, friends.” The scotch bottle plunked back down onto the coffee table. “But do you _like me_ like me?”

 

–

 

The sun rose the next morning, and Billy rolled over and groaned, “I hate scotch. Scotch sucks.”

“I agree.” Teddy's hair lengthened and fell down to cover his eyes. “Let's never drink again.”

“I'm so glad it's Sunday.”

They pulled the blanket up high, and Billy burrowed against Teddy's chest, his eyes squeezed shut. Teddy wrapped both arms around him. “Let's stay in bed all day.”

“Mm. Bed.” And then Billy went _very_ still. “Wait. Remembering something. Did. Did I hit on Loki last night?”

Teddy frowned. “Uh...I think a little? He's _definitely_ into you.”

“We didn't sleep with him, did we? Did we sleep with Loki?”

“...I don't think we slept with Loki.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Beat. “Wait, are you _disappointed?_ You're _disappointed_ that we didn't sleep with him.”

“...maybe a little.”

“Do you _want_ a threesome?”

“I might want a threesome.”

Teddy thought about it for a moment, and then said, “Yeah, ok. But let's give it a couple of days before we ask him.”

“Ok, good...wait. Did you just _agree_ that we're going to ask Loki if he wants to have a threesome?”

“Why not? But we have to wait a couple of days, like I said. Make sure we don't have second thoughts. For now...”

“For now?”

“No more talking. Hangover.”

 

–

 

As it transpired, the subject took almost another full week to come up. It wasn't _too_ much of a concern, since Loki didn't show any signs of going home, but it buzzed at the back of Billy and Teddy's minds constantly, the niggling thought of it always ready to take them unawares.

Teddy, in particular, found himself watching Loki very closely. The other boy—man—god— _whatever_ he was—was, he realized, _always_ watching Billy. He didn't stare, he didn't ogle, it was more of a sidelong thing, almost shy. Just a little, aching, longing gaze.

He didn't mention it to Billy, which might have been unwise, since Billy was having a similar realization about how Loki watched _Teddy._ On some level it was perfectly natural. _Everyone_ looked at Teddy like that. But from Loki it seemed so _hungry._ And, Billy thought, remembering Loki's declaration on the Night of Scotch that he liked them _both_ very much, it also seemed _lonely._

 _Loki_ seemed lonely.

So Teddy went about his day job (editorial assistant at White Whale Publishing), and Billy quietly worked his shifts at the bookstore, and Loki did whatever it was that he did, and nothing was said of it until Saturday.

 

–

 

On Saturday morning Billy woke up a restless, horny mess, head thick with half-remembered but nonetheless _very_ arousing dreams. He practically tackled Teddy into the shower, and they wasted quite a lot of the hot water in the process of entertaining themselves. Loki didn't comment when they emerged for breakfast, but he _did_ look amused.

 _Most_ of the day was spent quietly. Billy got groceries. Teddy worked on his webcomic and one of his freelance pieces. Loki tucked himself into a corner of the couch and spent most of his time puzzling over a brightly enameled globe that he'd brought home with him a few days ago.

Right before dinner, though, Billy pulled Teddy aside and murmured in his ear, “ _I_ think we should go for it.”

Teddy swallowed hard, going pink. “You think so? Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

“Ok. Ok, yeah. Yeah. Wait, how do we even _ask?_ ”

“Trust me.”

The kitchen timer went off.

“Shit, the chicken. Loki! Hey! It's dinner time, you can leave the Lament Configuration or whatever on the coffee table.”

Loki looked up, startled. “I'm not summoning _Cenobites._ They're _terrible_ company.”

“Well, _whatever_ it is, put it down, I made chicken.”

For a second it looked like Loki was going to argue, but then he put down the enamelled globe and said, “All right, Billy. It smells good.”

When the chicken came out of the oven, the apartment filled with the scent of rosemary. Everything was delicious, but Teddy found himself distracted by the thought of Billy's, “Trust me.” The conversation didn't _seem_ to be leading anywhere...threesome-related. Although Loki and Billy _were_ chatting more easily than they had at _any_ time since Loki had climbed through their window.

Then—there it was. A routine pass of the salt and pepper, and the tips of Billy's fingers brushed Loki's wrist. It almost looked like an accident.

Loki actually _blushed._

Oh, this was _good._ Billy was _good_ at flirting, when he was together enough, and it had never occurred to Teddy was it would be as fun to watch as it was to participate in.

He caught Billy's eye.

Billy winked and mouthed, _“Your turn.”_

_“What, me?”_

_“You're in this too.”_

Teddy considered it, then nodded and waited for a good opportunity.

It came barely a minute later. Loki was going on enthusiastically about a recent visit he'd paid to Madripoor. He paused at the end of an especially overblown description, and Teddy frowned. “Loki, look over here?”

“Ah...yes?”

“You have a thing. It's sort of—no, here.” Teddy leaned toward him. “I'll get it.” He reached over and brushed the miniscule speck of rosemary off Loki's cheek, letting his thumb skim the corner of Loki's mouth. When he settled back he noticed with some satisfaction that the god's pupils had expanded, and that he was glancing back and forth between Billy and Teddy as if he was _very_ suspicious of something.

The conversation continued as if nothing had happened, or _was_ happening. They kept up what Teddy had begun to think of as their siege, though, and he found that he was increasingly enthusiastic about their potential plans for the evening. Loki was good company when the world wasn't ending, and seeing Billy turn on the charm was sexy as _hell._

After the dinner plates were cleared away they all argued genially about what to watch, and when a movie had been chosen Billy and Teddy carefully maneuvered things so that Loki was sitting on the couch _between_ them. It was a close fit anyway, made electric by the already heated atmosphere of the evening.

They didn't even make it halfway through the movie.

It was Billy, who'd been taking the lead this whole time anyway, who rolled off the couch and onto his feet first. He paced behind them for a few moments, fidgety and red-cheeked, before pulling Teddy's head back for a kiss that was _definitely_ more intense than what they normally indulged in when company was around. Teddy was abruptly _very_ hard, especially as Billy said, “Now,” softly into his mouth.

Teddy got up from the couch, a bit awkwardly.

Loki shifted. “Are you two going to. Ah.” He seemed oddly twitchy. “Are you going to bed, then?”

“That's the plan,” Teddy said.

And Billy said, “Coming with?”

“I.”

That was as far as he got. For the first time ever, it seemed to them, Loki had been struck completely dumb.

Very, _very_ slowly he reached for the remote and turned off the television and the Blu-Ray.

“I.” Second attempt. Still no luck.

He stood up. Carefully.

“I.” Third time the charm, maybe. “Really?”

Billy nodded. “Really.”

“You're asking me—you're asking if I'd like to...really?”

“That _is_ actually what we're asking.” Teddy patted him on the shoulder. “Don't worry, we won't be offended if you don't want to.”

“Are you suggesting that there's _any_ possible universe where I'd say no?”

“Well, logically there'd have to be at least one.”

“The Loki in that universe must be an idiot.”

Billy grinned. “So you're coming, then.”

“I should _hope._ ”

Teddy snorted. Then, seeing that everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to make the next move, he reached over, grabbed a handful of Loki's shirt, and hauled him in for a kiss.

Loki stumbled, going very tense, as Teddy's mouth met his, but as the other man's tongue slid between his lips he moaned and went limp. Behind them, Billy drew breath sharply, and when Teddy and Loki came up for air he reached around his boyfriend with a breathless, “My turn.”

Loki lunged for him, tipping them both over onto the couch. Billy landed with one leg between Loki's thighs, his hands on Loki's shoulders, pressing him down into the cushions. His hair, already a bit mussed from cooking and fidgeting, fell down into both their faces as he pressed his mouth to the side of Loki's throat. “Oh my _god,_ this was _such_ a good idea.”

“I agree,” Loki gasped, arching up against him. “Although it seems unlike you.”

“Thank Kate, she suggested it.” Teddy dropped into a crouch so he could reach for Loki and kiss him again, since Billy seemed to be occupied doing _something_ entertaining to Loki's throat with his tongue. Loki was interesting to kiss; he tasted unusual, sweet and spicy with a hint of ice. Stifling a laugh, Teddy worried the god's lower lip between his teeth. “Although, wait, are you suggesting we're not adventurous or something?”

“I just— _ah!_ —didn't think you _liked_ me very much.”

“So maybe we liked the idea of being pains in _your_ ass for once.”

Billy, who by this time had unlaced Loki's shirt most of the way, went very still (with his mouth on one of Loki's nipples), and then laughed (which made Loki jump). “You did _not_ just say that.”

“I can be witty, it's a thing I can do.”

“I like it.” Loki grinned. “Sex is better with laughter.”

That, though, was also the point at which he managed to work his hands up under the hem of Billy's shirt and pull it off over the other man's head. It hit the television with a soft _thump,_ and they all stopped talking for a while.

It didn't take long before Teddy was feeling distinctly overdressed. Billy was already down to his boxers, Loki shirtless and barefoot with his pants undone. Teddy was the only one who hadn't taken anything off, and while he was enjoying the sight of the other two making out, the knowledge of his own aching erection was getting _very_ distracting.

He had an idea.

He wasn't sure if it was ridiculous and porny or actually the hottest thing he'd thought of all day, but whichever one it was, it hit him like a punch, and before he'd thought about it in any detail he was kneeling up, undoing his jeans with one hand, tugging down the waistband of his boxers, his other hand still tangled in Loki's hair.

He bent down and whispered, “Loki. Look at me.”

Loki turned towards him, and the look on his face was naked and hungry.

“Open your mouth.”

Loki took Teddy's cock into his mouth as if it was the only thing he'd ever wanted, reaching out to grab for the waistband of Teddy's pants and pull him in closer.

Billy lifted his head and said, _“Oh.”_

Teddy couldn't keep his back straight. He curled forward, pressing his forehead to the back of the couch, panted as he fucked Loki's mouth. Billy stared at them for a moment, eyes dark, and then smirked and shifted down the cushions. When he ran his tongue up the underside of Loki's cock, Loki jolted, his lips spasming around Teddy and making him groan.

This wasn't what Teddy had been thinking of at first. He'd thought they would want to move slow, that someone would get cold feet, that they'd need to work up to things. But no. It wasn't like that at _all._

Loki tugged at his wrist, and he pulled back. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. Fine. _More_ than ok.” There was sweat in Loki's hair, and his mouth was red. “It's—Billy, please, I _want—_ ”

Billy lifted his head, his eyes meeting Loki's. “You want me to—”

An impossible, “Please.”

It took a minute to wrestle Loki's pants off, a further one for Billy to start getting up, only to have Loki pull him back down. A small object passed from Loki's hand to Billy's—“Wait, where did you find that?”

“Magic.” Loki wiggled his fingers, and Teddy stifled a laugh. “Teddy, you've moved too far away, how am I supposed to—”

Teddy moved back in closer, and Loki opened his mouth, and then arched like a bridge when Billy pushed his legs apart and up and pressed into him with one finger, then two, then his cock.

“Mm.” Loki was caught at both ends, and he looked pleased about it, eyes closing in ecstacy as Billy and Teddy thrust into him, slightly off-tempo. His own hands were still twisted up in Teddy's waistband, so Billy grabbed his cock and stroked in time with his own thrusts.

Billy's other hand found Teddy's on the back of the couch, their fingers laced together, and Teddy squeezed tightly and—

 _“_ _Oh...”_

—shuddered and came in Loki's mouth, shaking.

Loki swallowed convulsively, and Billy made one long, slow stroke upward, and—

 _“_ _Ah!”_

—pulled the god through to an open-mouthed orgasm, arching again as he spilled on his own stomach. And at the sensation of it, the hot squeeze around him, Billy gasped and gave a few last shuddering thrusts and came.

It took a moment, but then Teddy gulped out, “Wow.”

“I. Ah.” Loki blinked owlishly. “Wow seems appropriate. Yes. Wow.”

“That all happened a lot more easily than I thought it would.” Billy brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. “I thought, like...you'd have to _think_ about it, maybe, and that it'd be super complicated. And happen in a bed and not on the couch. Or at least _in_ the bedroom.”

“I'm just flattered to know that you put serious _thought_ into it.”

“Spontaneity is sexy, though.” Teddy laughed nervously. “We should probably all go shower. I hope we'll all _fit_ in the shower.”

“I can take care of that.” Billy wiggled his fingers. “Magic.”

“Right.”

Loki—who was, of course, still on his back on the couch, since Billy hadn't let him up yet—looked from one of them to the other and grinned hopefully. “ _I_ enjoyed myself. But if you'd _like_ to try something more complicated then...ah...I believe we should all have time tomorrow?”

Billy and Teddy looked at each other, and Teddy, surprised by his own enthusiasm, said, “ _There's_ a thought.”

They all got up, carefully, and headed for the shower. Billy patted Loki on the shoulder as they went. “We _are_ going to need our guest room back eventually, though.”

“I suppose I've been avoiding doing the cleaning for long enough, yes.”

“ _That's_ what this was?”

“Only some of it. Well, _all_ of it, but there are multiple kinds of cleaning involved. Including a number of curses. And I _did_ come to you in good faith that first night.”

“That's so weird I don't think I can even be annoyed with you.”

 

–

 

The shower ended up getting _very_ complicated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! If you liked it, please let me know!


End file.
